


Ministers of the Soul

by admiralandrea



Series: Sentinel fusion [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: First there was nothingness, then pain and chaos, but his Guide restores order.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Sentinel fusion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834867
Kudos: 29





	Ministers of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> In the same 'verse as Always With You but not a sequel to that fic.

He is surrounded by nothingness. No sound, no light, nothing to taste or feel or smell. He thinks his eyes are open, but there is only darkness. He can’t hear his heart or taste the air, he can’t feel his own skin. He isn’t sure if he’s even resting on something, because he can’t feel the weight of his own body. He thinks he inhales, but can’t smell his own scent the way he normally can, even after a shower.

It is a complete absence of anything.

And then, an explosion of everything, all at once, overwhelms him. He cries out, hears his own voice, hoarse with pain. His skin alternately burns and freezes, his heart pounds and his eyes water as he is assailed by light and he smells his own waste, sweat acrid and sour. His mouth is filled with an equally sour taste, like he swallowed death, rancid and vile, making him gag.

He feels heavy, weighted down by the earth and strikes out, scrabbling to be let free of this agony.

Something small gets his attention, a soothing sound, whispering his name and words of comfort. A soft touch to his foot grounds him and everything slowly fades away. He smells baby powder, hears a familiar heartbeat, sees dark skin he knows as well as his own. All that’s missing is taste, but then a gentle touch to his lips and something small slips in his mouth. He recognizes mint and sucks on it gratefully, allowing it to take away the taste of death.

As he grounds back into his own skin, he becomes aware of his partner, his lover, his Guide pressed close to him and everything settles back to normal. He sighs with relief as his own heartbeat steadies and matches that of the other man.

Finally, he is able to open his eyes and see Sam clearly and relief and love beam back at him from the familiar features studying him closely. He smiles weakly, gets a beaming grin back and allows his partner to help him up, guiding him to a waiting gurney.

He has no idea where he is or what happened but is just grateful to have Sam next to him, his Guide a comforting presence as others bustle around them, checking him over until he is wheeled away. Fingers brush his own as he is lifted into an ambulance and then Sam is sitting beside him again, fingers entwining with his now. They stay that way all the way to the hospital and he feels grounded again, whole once more in the presence of his Guide, the man he loves.

He may not be ready to take on the world just yet, but he knows that it doesn’t matter as long as he has his partner beside him. Sam doesn’t say anything, but he isn’t bothered by that. He is content to wait, knowing that when the time is right, everything will become clear again and he will remember what happened. Nothing else matters right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Da Vinci quote "The five senses are the ministers of the soul"


End file.
